


In Plain Sight

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, HERE WE FUCKIN GO, Oh RPF, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, So weird to write but whatever, Swearing, please wrap it before you tap it, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Chris and the reader spend their day off screwing in a library.





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I used the dreadful "Y/n" I'm sorry. But if you have the name insert extension, have at it! It isn't too bad to get through...I think.

“We can’t do this here!” Chris whisper yells as Y/n drags him through the bookshelves of their favorite library. On a rare day off for the couple, Chris and Y/n decided to make use of their roughly twenty-four hours of freedom by hitting up all their favorite spots around Boston. As a personal assistant to an interior designer, she rarely gets days off—constantly hopping from houses to apartments daily is exhausting so a day off is much needed. With Chris’s hectic schedule shooting the next installment of The Avengers, he was due for a small break. Chris watches Y/n as she moves slowly down the aisle, the sway of her hips is enticing under her dress.

“Oh, where’s your sense of adventure, darling?” Y/n whispers as she peers down the large aisles of books, looking for a spot far away from people.

“I lost it the second time I went skydiving,” Chris jokes. Y/n rolls her eyes and shoved him against a bookcase. It rocks gently, and they hold a collective breath.

“See?” Chris says, “too much adventure. I thought we were just going to come to check out some books.”

“Darling you know that we are both far too busy to read. But,” Y/n pauses and leans into him, her breath hot on his face. Her body is flush with his, she can practically feel the arousal rolling off him. Her hands trail down his sides before using her right hand to rub his crotch. Chris sucks in a sharp breath, his mind already racing at the thought of getting it on in the library.

“Y/n,” Chris whispers.

“Yes,” Y/n draws out the syllable, her lashes batting innocently. She watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down. Chris tries to focus—breathing through his nose and thinking of things that are the antithesis of sexy. It doesn’t work.

“Whatta ya doing there?” His accent slips, it usually does when he’s aroused so Y/n knows she’s doing something right. Sinking to her knees, she does a quick check of her surroundings. Finding that they’re alone, she begins to unbuckle his belt. It’s always a huge ego boost watching his girlfriend undress him so quickly.

“I was thinking I could give you a quick blowjob if that’s okay of course.“ Chris moans softly as she rubs him through his boxers.

"What if we get caught? That is not how I want my career to end.” Y/n considers his words. Of course, she doesn’t want them to get caught and the thought of the repercussions make her sick. But why is her body humming with excitement?

“You’ll be quiet for me, won’t you baby?” She purrs. Chris swallows down a moan. He loves it when she gets like this—she’s seductive and bossy and it gets him hard as a rock. He nods, his hips taking on a life of their own as he thrusts into her face. Y/n pulls back and tuts in disapproval.

“Use your words, sweetie.”

“Yes,” Chris sighs. “I’ll be quiet. Please, just…” Chris trails off when Y/n pulls his dick out of his boxer, the brisk air making him twitch.

“Shhh, I got you.” Y/n rubs her thumb around his already leaky tip, spreading the precum. Chris lets out a shudder as she fists his swollen dick, her eyes marveling at how he looks in her hand. Y/n can feel her mouth water at the thought of his prick in her mouth and she forgoes teasing him.

“Fuck,” Chris moans out when Y/n takes him into her mouth. He’s warm and salty and everything she loves. Chris’s hand moves to Y/n’s head, brushing strays of hair away from her face. He can’t believe he’s getting blown in the public library. His mind drifts to the idea of them getting caught but it’s quickly brushed aside when Y/n takes him deeper.

“Shit babe,” Chris huffs and she looks up at him. Her eyes are wide and glazed over; her nose flairs as she manages her breathing. It’s nearly all too much for him. “You look so pretty sucking me. Such a good girl,” he whispers. She swoons at him; Y/n pulls off him, a trail of spit follows and falls on her chin. Chris leans down and gives her an opened mouth kiss. Y/n moans into his mouth, her head dizzy with arousal.

“I want you on my cock,” Chris says against her lips.

“Now?” Y/n whispers, she’s never fucked in a public place but the idea thrills her. He runs his thumb against her plump lower lip, Y/n can’t help but lick it and take it into her mouth. Chris grunts and stand them both up; he walks them to a desk further down the aisle and turns Y/n’s back to it.

“Since you wanna play games,” he whispers as he stands between her legs. He hikes her skirt up to her waist and rubs her panty covered pussy. Y/n keens into his touch.

“Such a naughty girl, sucking my dick in public and now you’re soaked. You want me to fill you up babygirl?” Y/n whines and nods.

“Please Chris, I want you to fill me up with your cum.” He’s at a loss for words so he kisses her and moves her underwear to the side, his fingers dipping into her dripping hole. Y/n’s heart pounds in anticipation for that first thrust. She bucks into his hand and moves her mouth to Chris’s neck where she bites him.

Chris pumps his cock a few times before lining himself up with her hole. He runs his cock up and down her slit, getting him wet with her slick. Y/n is starting to get impatient—she desperately wants him to fill her up so much that she’s shaking. When he slowly inches is way inside, it’s like she’s falling and waiting for the crash.

“Fuck!” They both hiss when bottoms out. Y/n holds onto him tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck. Chris circles his hips slowly, his dick massaging every nook and cranny of her pussy.

“Chris…” Y/n pleads. Chris cups her face to stop her whimpers and begins to fuck into her with purpose. He knows they don’t have enough time so he’s gonna have to put in work. The tip of his cock hits that spot deep in Y/n and it has her gasping for breath.

“Shhh, can’t be too loud. Does it feel good? God, you feel so fucking good…so wet and so fucking tight,” Chris grunts. Y/n does her best to keep her moans in but one sneaks out. Chris pauses and the two hold each other, waiting.

“Be. Quiet,” Chris warns.

“But you feel so fucking good,” Y/n pouts. He looks down at her with all the love in the world.

“I know baby but you started this and now you have to suffer the consequences. And that consequence is getting fucked hard in this library and having to keep quiet.” Y/n shudders at his words. “Lay down,” Chris orders and Y/n at her core is an obedient girl for him no matter how much she likes to take control. So she lays back on the table, her body humming with excited energy at the thought of how hard her boyfriend is going to fuck her.

“Ready?” Chris asks. She looks at him—his hair is longer for a movie he’s working on and he grew out his beard. He’s nearly unrecognizable.

“God yes, please baby,” Y/n begs. Chris’s thrusts are heavy but calculated. Y/n’s insides feel like molten lava moving slowing through her. Chris wraps her legs around his waist, one hand her hip and the other covers her mouth. Y/n’s eyes roll back in pleasure as Chris ruts into her. The table squeaks lightly but it isn’t too noticeable.

“So fucking good,” Chris pants in between breaths, “I need you to come. Can you do that for daddy?” Y/n responds with a muffled moan, her pussy reacting to his words by tightening around his thick dick.

He fucks into her with everything he’s got, the fabric of his boxers brushes against her clit and it has her manic. Y/n nips at his palm and grabs his hands to steady her.

Her orgasm rushes through her, her back rising off the table slightly. Chris wraps one arm under her and pulls her close as the other holds her head as he kisses her firmly. Chris finishes with a sharp grunt, his warm cum filling Y/n up. His hips rock steadily into her as they both come down, he wants to savor this moment.

“That was,” Y/n takes a second to gather her breath,”amazing.” Chris chuckles softly and gives her a wet kiss which she melts into.

“Now we got to go,” Chris says with a slight pout. He pulls out of Y/n slowly and stuffs himself back into his pants. Chris eyes the thick dribble of his cum seeping out of her hole and grins.

“We didn’t really think this through, huh?” Y/n says.

“I guess,” Chris steps between her thighs and puts her panties back in place. “You’re gonna have to figure out a way to keep that inside you until we get home. Then, I’m gonna fuck you senseless all over the house.” Y/n had never been so excited to leave the library.


End file.
